Pokémon Real Life Adventures (cliché, right?)
by Toy Freddy Fazbear
Summary: Hi! It's pretty cliché, but this is an adventure of me and my sister, whose name won't be shown, when we receive a strange package in the mail and set off on our adventure! I know we can do it, because we have to power of you guys! 'How can we help' you ask? Just give us a review or PM describing the details of your trainer and Pokémon! Edited and co-written by The Pokémon Warrior
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Package

**Hi You probably hate me for making this instead of... Yea... But anyway I'm making this based on when I was a kid (or am I still a kid now MUWAHAHA) wait why was there an evil laugh? Whatevz, and my sister did not want me to use her real name so her name is Jessica In this. Lastly, I'm accepting people giving me "Trainers" to battle on this series. ENJOY! Oh yea First person pov! I don't care about my name but my name's fake (or is it) WHO'S DOING THAT (it's me) And if you want to send in Trainers, all you need to do is fill out this form!**

 **Trainer's Name:**

 **What kind of trainer are they?: ((bug catcher, ace trainer, youngster, etc.))**

 **Pokémon: ((please include details about level, gender, moveset and nickname))**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Strategy:**

"Man, I wish Pokèmon was real." I said as I went to go to ride my bike for a change.

"I wanna come!" begged my sister, Jessica, wanting to ride _her_ bike, too.

"Alright, alright, you can come, Jessica."

"Yah! Horsie ride!" she shouted, eagerly strapping on her helmet.

"Alright, le- wait, why is there a box there?" I questioned.

As I opened the box I was met with a strange sight; six Pokèballs, two Pokédexes, a letter, and three old-fashioned backpacks where you can have a sleeping bag on the top.

"Well, that was unexpected." Jessica claims, knocking her fist against her helmet.

"Oh, you don't SAY." I retorted.

Reading the letter received little important information regarding this package.

"I CHOOSE THE FIRE TYPES! I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS!" I yell, probably waking up everyone in the house.

But nothing seemed to stir as I brought the package inside.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of** **The Real Life Pokèmon Adventure (I know clèche)**


	2. Chapter 2: Forever Friends

**Heyo! The Pokémon Warrior here, and I am eternally replacing the author! Mwahahahaha! Bow down to me!**

 **Feel free to PM us forms and suggestions! I have an account, too, so you can PM me there and I'll get to it.**

 **Disclaimer! We do not own Pokémon or Nintendo!**

 **But anyway, time to get started!**

* * *

Jessica nodded at me as if she understood, then reached for a Pokéball with a leaf and a symbol that looks like the Kanto region before picking the one with the leaf symbol from Kalos. "I get these, then. Nick can have the other two, unless you want to split them between you and me."

I quickly snatched up the two with the fire symbols and the Kalos one with the water symbol. I handed the remaining Kanto water type to Jessica before staring at my three Pokéballs.

'I sure hope this is real,' I thought as I threw the water Pokéball onto the split staircase leading to the upper level of the house.

At first, nothing happened. I kept on staring, and after a minute or two, the Pokéball popped open, a Froakie standing next to it.

I gestured from the Froakie to the Pokéball and it seemed to understand as it picked up the Pokéball and brought it over to me. I dipped my head in thanks and pointed the ball at the turtle Pokémon, thinking 'Return.'

At once a beam of red light streamed out from the center of the capsule, hitting Froakie and pulling it in.

As I looked back at Jessica, she was holding a Squirtle in her hands, trying to tickle it. The young purple-haired girl seemed to be failing.

I let out my Froakie and nodded to show that I allowed him to play with Squirtle. The two tussled for a little bit before Squirtle got stuck in Froakie's Frubbles. I returned Froakie and yawned, heading up the remaining stairs and through the passage way to the living room, peeking out the window.

I was met with darkness.

All I could see was the cars in the driveway. I yawned again, looking towards Jessica and her Squirtle, which she seemed to have returned.

I gestured to my room and crept past the hallway and into my room. I felt my sister following me but stop as she went to her own bed.

As soon as I reached my room, I collapsed on the bed. I forgot what else had happened as I fell asleep.

* * *

As I began to stir in the morning, I felt one of my Pokéballs shake before my Froakie popped out, splashing me in the face with a few drops of water.

'I'm guessing they're about level 10 each,' I estimated, sitting up and wiping my sleeve on my face to get rid of the water.

I quickly got dressed and headed over to my sister's door and knocked. I heard a "Bulbasaur!" as Jessica walked over to open the door.

As she pulled the door open, I noticed Squirtle on her head, also opening the door.

Jessica nodded at me and asked, "Yeah?"

I looked at Squirtle and Bulbasaur before noticing Chespin trying to take a peek. I waved at Chespin before answering, "I can see you've gotten acquainted."

My sister nodded again as Squirtle reached down to start messing with the doorknob. "I've only really talked to Froakie," I admitted.

"I can see that," Jessica responded as Squirtle began climbing up my leg. He poked the two other Pokéballs I had on my belt and, behold, a Charmander and a Fennekin came right out in a flash of light.

I nodded at the two Pokémon and herded them back into my room. I began speaking to my companions.

"I know we'll get along just fine." I claimed.

The three Pokémon chattered noisily, nodding their agreement. I nodded along.

"Alright! We're friends! Our companionship starts now!" I could hear Jessica shouting.

I nodded, not doubting her words in the slightest.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Look forward to seeing more soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle in the Woods

**Hello everyone number-one author here with the co-author/editor here at the same time to bring you chapter 3 and some (or maybe just one) trainer battles.**

* * *

I grabbed my backpack, allowed Flametail, my Charmander, to climb up on my head before strapping on my Pokeball belt and dashed to my sister's door, knocking. "Are you ready yet?" I called. "Me and Flametail are already waiting outside the door."

Jessica shuffled around in her room before opening the door, Squirtle on her head. We went down to the entrance of the house and dashed through the door, eager to get outside and train and walk.

I ran forward, breathing in the fresh air. I went out to the road, beckoning my sister to follow me. We walked for a while before noticing a stretch of woods in front of us. Jessica tilted her head, causing Squirtle to fall off her head.

"Huh. I never knew these woods were here," Jessica remarked. "Should we explore?"

I nodded, carefully stepping under the cover of trees. I noticed a few large blue berries up high in one of them, and saw Jessica telling her Chespin to go up and pick them. She handed them a couple baskets and watched as the small Grass-type determinedly scuttle up the tree, pulling off so many berries that he filled both baskets. The Chespin climbed back down and handed both baskets to Jessica, who handed one of them to me. I tucked it into my backpack and we continued walking.

As we walked and explored, I notice the bushes rustling more that usual. I shrugged it off and continued exploring.

I looked up to see a Spearow nest up in a tree. I waved and the leader-Spearow squawked at me, clearly annoyed. Jessica walked on, unfazed.

I ran to catch up with Jessica, who had stopped to look at something. I looked down and saw a Pokemon egg on the ground. "I call it!" I shouted.

"But I found it," Jessica pouted.

I sighed. "Fine. You can have it." I continued walking and saw that Jessica was putting the egg in a strange cylinder thing.

As we continued, I heard another rustling in the bushes, but it was a bit different than the first one. I looked over and noticed a brown tail with a white tip, internally screaming. "Oh. My. Arceus. Jessica, look."

I noticed Jessica snapping to attention and looking over at the tail. My hand was out in front of me and Jessica took the chance, tossing a Pokeball into my hand. I stared at it. It was blank, not one of mine or Jessica's. I wondered how she got it as I commanded Flametail to go up to the Pokemon.

He waved his flaming tail excitedly and hopped off my head. As the Charmander walked over to the bush, I saw him send a few sparks of flame out of his jaws. The Pokemon in the bush yelped and scurried out into he open, and I tossed the Pokeball at it.

 _One... two... three... click!_

I watched as the Pokeball burst out sparkles, confirming that I had caught the Pokemon.

 _I had caught the Eevee._

Jessica stared in awe. "I sure wish I had caught it. Eevee's my favorite Pokemon."

I had forgotten my sister was there for a moment. As I remembered, I asked, "Where'd you get those Pokeballs?"

Jessica continued to stare. "I ordered them on Poke-zon before we left."

"Cool," I responded, leading the way deeper into the forest.

I noticed the rustling in the bushes again. I groaned in annoyance as Jessica continued into the forest.

I dashed to catch up again, and Jessica chuckled. Chespin had gotten stuck in some brambles. I began to laugh, too, before Flametail huffed and helped get Chespin out.

As the brambles burned to a crisp, the rest of us kept on walking. I stopped to watch as Chespin and Flametail rushed to catch up before I picked them up and carried them to the rest of the group. As I caught up, the two Pokemon on my shoulders, Jessica laughed again.

I began fuming. "What are you laughing at?" I demanded, obviously infuriated.

"Nothing," Jessica chuckled as an answer. "Nothing at all."

I huffed in annoyance as we kept on walking.

I heard a shake, but this time it wasn't the bushes. It seemed Jessica had heard it, too, or perhaps felt it, because she took out her egg an took it out of the cylinder-thing.

The egg began to crack, shaking all the way. The cracks grew until the egg finally burst, revealing another Eevee. About nine or ten inches tall, I personally thought it was adorable. Of course, mine was cuter.

I sent out my Eevee to compare it to Jessica's. Mine was more than a foot tall, and I estimated that it was around level twelve. I waited a while for the trainer and her Eevee to get acquainted.

Once they had finished, Jessica put the Eevee in a Pokeball. I rushed to get ahead before I noticed yet another rustling. I finally turned to where the rustling was coming from and called out, "Who's there?"

The rustling stopped and someone climbed out from _behind_ the bushes. His plain clothes were loose and spotless, the dull brown shoes crackling over twigs.

I walked up to him and asked, "Do you _want_ to fight me?"

The hiker nodded enthusiastically.

Somehow, epic music began playing in the background.

"Where's that coming from?" Jessica questioned.

"It's life, don't question it," I stated quickly.

The hiker sent out a Mankey, which I assumed to be around level 13.

"Flametail, get on out there. This'll be a piece of cake!" I add as the Charmander hopped off my shoulder.

Jessica hummed, "Mm, I like cake."

Suddenly, the Mankey attacked viciously with Fury Swipes, scraping Flametail on the shoulder, just as he was about to move out of the way. I yelled, "Flametail! Use Ember!"

The Charmander took a deep breath before launching small flames at Mankey. The Mankey's fur was singed and caught fire, and I shouted, "Ha! Get burned!"

Soon the Mankey started running around, trying to put the fire out. I commanded, "Flametail! Smokescreen! Then use Scratch while the smoke covers the arena!"

Flametail waved his tail and soon smoke covered the clearing. He dived into the smoke where I couldn't see him, and I heard the Charmander cheer in success as the smoke cleared, the Mankey standing at a fair distance from Flametail before falling, knocked out.

I heard a high-pitched chime and thought, _'Charmander must have leveled up!'_ As I heard another, I thought, _'...Twice?'_

The hiker returned his Pokemon and smiled, sending out a Stantler. I called Flametail back and allowed him to climb onto my shoulder before sending out Firefox, my Fennekin, as I threw his Pokeball in the air, shouting, "Leap on Stantler and use Scratch!"

When Firefox popped out of the Pokeball, he jumped onto the Stantler's back, knocking it down with a _thud!_ and scratching at its back.

The orbs on Stantler's antlers glowed for a moment before Firefox went flying off. _Of course! Psychic!_ I thought.

"Firefox!" I yelled. "Use Ember and aim for the antlers!"

Firefox struggled to get up for a moment but soon found his footing as he aimed a thin jet of fire at Stantler's antler-orbs.

It hit straight and on-point, seeming to disable the Stantler's psychic powers. It began kicking up sand and, instinctively, Firefox shot embers at it, creating a small explosion and sending the sand into the Stantler's eyes.

The Stantler fell over, defeated, before his trainer returned him. I saw a faint glow around Firefox, which I thought meant he had leveled up about three times.

The hiker sent out a Sentret, which was balancing on its tail. Before I knew what had happened, the Sentret darted forward, hitting Firefox with Quick Attack three times in a zig-zag motion.

Firefox was too dazed to move. He flinched back in surprise, which gave Sentret another chance to move. She leaped on Firefox, giving him a thorough Fury Swiping. Firefox Scratched her off, getting up shakily.

I yelled, "Firefox! Are you alright?" The Fennekin nodded.

"Alright! Use Ember! Yes, quickly," I added as Firefox gave me a questioning stare before shooting flames from his parted jaws.

Sentret fell back but got back up quickly, swiftly using Quick Attack. Firefox stumbled down before using Ember on Sentret, knocking her out. Firefox glowed faintly again

The hiker returned his Sentret and sent out a Rattata. I recalled Firefox into his Pokeball and sent out Eevee.

"Eevee, use Swift!" I shouted, and the Eevee sweeped his tail towards the Rattata, stooting out stars and knocking it out in one hit.

 _Wow. Better than I planned._

The hiker shook his head and returned the Rattata. He sent out a Geodude, and I assumed that was his final Pokemon.

I quickly returned Eevee and sent out my Froakie, Froggit 3.0. That was a mouthful, so I just called him Froggit. "Froggit, use Bubble!"

The bubbles were blown to the Geodude by the wind and popped right on the Geodude. It fell over, and Froggit used Bubble once more, ending the fight.

The hiker dipped his head to admit his defeat and handed me 102 _Poke._

I thanked him and asked, "What's your name, anyway?"

He handed me a slip of paper with _Priya_ on it. I assumed that was his name, and said, "Well, thank you, Priya." I waved him good-bye as Jessica and I left.

I asked Jessica, "Hey, do you know where we are?"

Jessica shrugged. "Nope."

"Oh, great," I groaned.

"I guess we just stay and train a while."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! We'll figure out how they get back next time... or will we? Mwahaha!**

 **-The Editor**


	4. Chapter 4: A Battles Beginning!

**Heya, there was a long time between t** **his and the other chapter BUT IT'S HERE!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Nintendo, Pokemon, Undertale, or Klondike bars.**

I sighed, "Jessica can we please, _PLEASE,_ can we rest, we do, after all, have tents and sleeping bags, _PLUS_ I brought my mallet." We had been walking for hours and my legs were hurting "We need to rest, and Flametail is getting tired too."

"How do you know he's tired? He's in hi-"

"He's right there." I interrupted and pointed to Flametail who let out a soft "Char."

"Alright, fine," Jessica sighed, as we put up the tents. It was hard, but with Pokemon, it was easier. we slept for a while which did wonders for us.

"Hey Jessica, wanna battle?" I asked reluctantly. I honestly didn't want to battle, but we needed experience.

"Hmm, I don't know," she replied.

"Would you do it for a, say, Klondike bar?" I bribed smirking. Without warning she sent out Eevee.

With a half-demonic voice, she said, "THAT KLONDIKE BAR IS MINE!"

I was just shocked, she did a good demon voice. "We'll just see about that," I said as I threw Froggit's ball high into the air. As soon as I saw a flash, I yelled, "FROGGIT! EXECUTE PLAN NUMBER 14! GRAVITY POUND!"

"Wait, what's 'gravity pound?'" Jessica questioned, "Are you gonna be cheaty?"

As soon as that question was asked, Froggit came crashing down with a huge _BANG_ that shook the leaves of the forest. Somehow though, the Eevee was _STILL STANDING!_ We were both shocked, but in different ways.

I gave a "WHAT!?" In confusion, which, I'm sure she wanted to happen, and she had a smirk.

"Hehehe, oh, Alex, looks like your plan failed now, EEVEE USE TACKLE!"

 _Drats, it failed, and Froggit is dazed, but it's still able to battle_ , I thought, "*Rage noises* FROGGIT COUNTER WITH BUBBLE!"

As soon as Eevee jumped for the tackle, Froggit shot a lot of bubbles at Eevee, easily knocking her out of the air, and knocking her out.

 **To be continued**

 **see ya.**


End file.
